


Dog Kisses

by uofmdragon



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Kissing Meme [6]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Dog Kisses, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucky really wants to lick Clint's face or does?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tawg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawg/gifts).



> Prompt: Goofy Kiss

Clint finishes his pizza and settles on the floor to clean his weapons. It’s not long before he has Lucky suddenly demanding his attention. He pushes Lucky away, but the dog is stubborn. He keeps coming back, moving around, so that he doesn’t try the same approach twice. Then dog licks, lots of them. He tries a little harder to keep Lucky at bay, but Lucky won’t give up. Clint lays back on the floor, trying not to breathe, because Lucky needs a doggie breath mint real bad.

“What are you doing?” Kate asks. Her arrival causes Lucky to stop and go over to her.

“He apparently wanted to give me doggie kisses,” Clint replied.

“You probably forgot to wash your face after you ate,” Kate stated as she headed for the kitchen, probably to steal his leftovers.


End file.
